


Pitiful Children

by technohog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dadza, Fear, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technohog/pseuds/technohog
Summary: “Ranboo… what happened here?” He looks up, tears still flowing hot down his face, locking eyes with Phil, who stands across the pit he made. Ranboo has a lot of things he wants to say, but he can’t bring himself to speak as he feels his face crumple again as the tears flow faster over his cheeks. Phil’s eyes fell onto the disk in Ranboo’s hands and the dug out area that Ranboo had done in a fit of panic and desperation to believe the things he told weren't real.Spoilers for Ranboo's most recent Lore Stream as of 1/15/21
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 435





	Pitiful Children

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this sort of thing! Characters only because that's the only thing I'm ever going to do for this sort of thing, and I was shot through the heart after I watched todays Ranboo VOD. Literally a phenomenal actor/rper
> 
> [This little fic is based on this post that made me very sad, but I had to write something as soon as I could](https://peasandpinkshirts.tumblr.com/post/640424636681715712/)

Ranboo is sitting on the ground, legs over the pit he had just dug up around his little shack, tears streaming down his dirt covered face. All the sounds around him are distant and muted, his only focus on the disk in his hands that are shaking horribly, the sound that is audible the most to him is the faint enderman sounds that he desperately tries to ignore, with all the things going on in his mind at the moment. His mind is swirling with thoughts, of the things he did, of the disk in his hands that is dangerous, that with him having this means that something bad could happen to Phil and Techno now that this damn thing is in his possession. There’s footsteps he only half hears coming up to his little area, a voice filled with confusion that speaks a moment later. 

“Ranboo… what happened here?” He looks up, tears still flowing hot down his face, locking eyes with Phil, who stands across the pit he made. Ranboo has a lot of things he wants to say, but he can’t bring himself to speak as he feels his face crumple again as the tears flow faster over his cheeks. Phil’s eyes fell onto the disk in Ranboo’s hands and the dug out area that Ranboo had done in a fit of panic and desperation to believe the things he told weren't real. 

“Is that….?” Ranboo nods, throat closing up. 

“I did it all….” Ranboo whispers under his breath, fingers tightening around the damn disk in his hands. “And now that I have this… it’s not good. It’s not good.” He shakes his head, hair falling into his face. 

“Ranboo can you come over here?” He feels like shrinking in on himself when Phil asks him to come closer, but he stands on shaky feet and finds a way over to the other man. Ranboo still holds the disk, unable to let it go, like it was glued in his hands. He tries to make himself smaller when he gets closer to Phil, knowing he towers over the other man easily, but he still tries to shy away and make himself small and… unthreatening. Phil puts a gentle hand on one of Ranboo’s arms and with the other he carefully takes the disk out of the others hand, giving it a look over when he has it. Ranboo can’t take his eyes off the disk, his entire body vibrating from it. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, flicking up his eyes to look at Phil, whose expression is something unreadable. There’s a soft sigh from the blonde and he moves away for a moment to put the disk down before going back to Ranboo and pulling the tall man into a hug, one gentle hand running gently through his two toned hair. There’s a moment where all Ranboo can do is stand there in shock, hands hovering up at Phil’s side, before his shock melts away and he twists his fingers into the back of the other man's shirt and the tears come once again. 

Phil lowers the both of them to the ground and holds Ranboo. He holds the half enderman like he’s held Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy in years past when they were much much younger. He holds him like the child he is, like the kid who’s scared to death of the memories he doesn’t remember, of the things he’s done. Phil let's Ranboo sob against his shirt, feeling it get more and more damp as the moments go on, let's Ranboo tire himself out and then slump against his chest, soft ender noises coming from him. 

  
  


It’s some time later and Ranboo is still understandably shook up, still quiet and misty eyed even an hour later, when the disk has been buried once again, back in the hole for the time being. Phil has taken over a little spot in Techno’s place, making tea for Ranboo and making sure he has something to eat to keep himself feeling at least not too shitty. He mostly uses the cup of tea to warm his hands as he takes slow and small bites of the food in front of him, it’s the best he can do. 

“What’s goin’ on here?” Techno’s flat voice comes from the doorway as he walks in, hand resting on the axe as his side as he look in on the small scene in front of him. He sees the dirt and stains covering Ranboo and is taken a bit aback by it. “You… good?” There’s an anxious sound to Techno’s voice when he speaks, but a smaller thing in the back that sounds almost like concern. Ranboo looks down into his tea and swallows thickly, clenching his jaw as he tries not to start crying once again. 

“I… I went back to my panic room.” 

“Oh… christ, what the hell did you find there?” Techno sits down at the table across from Ranboo, looking to Phil for a moment. Phil is just looking at Ranboo with a sad look, concern about his features. 

“The voice… the voice that’s in my head. It’s  _ me.  _ It’s not who I thought it was, and I… I did things that I thought I didn’t. I have… I have one of the disks.” Ranboo’s voice cracks at the last thing he says, the wobble coming back once again as tears finally spill again. 

“How the hell?” Techno feels his mouth drop a bit, various emotions going through him at the statement.

“I don’t know.  _ I don’t know.”  _ He curls his fingers tighter around the cup in his hands. “I just know that. The… The  _ voice  _ said I did all this, the community center.  _ Everything. _ I have one of the disks and if anyone else finds out about it, the two of you are going to be. You’re going to be in danger because of it!” He can’t help when his voice raises an octave, the fear that bleeds into his voice at the remembering of the things he did. 

“Hey. Hey, hey.” Phil walks over to him and puts his hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, fingers curling there tight and comforting. “It’s okay, we’re here for ya.” 

“I know how you feel.” For once, Techno’s voice is soft, softer than Ranboo has ever heard it before, and that is what makes him look at the other hybrid across from him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I have em too.” Techno leans back in his chair, a bit casual. “The voices, telling me what to do and what I’ve done. I’ve come to understand them and what they are to me, how to ignore them and calm myself down when they’re being… more of a nuisance….” He makes a face.

“They’re not fun.” Ranboo says, voice flat. 

“They’re not.” 

There’s a silence in the house for a moment, none of the three speaking as thoughts spin through their heads. 

“We’re here for one another, you know that right Ranboo?” Philza says, running his fingers through Ranboo’s hair, the action making the hybrids eyes feel heavy as he’s comforted from the touch. Techno can’t help to smile at the sight, Phil always having been good when it came to comforting those he considered his kids. He wasn’t surprised when Phil came back with Ranboo with him. 

“Phil’s right, we’ve go each other.” Techno stands and moves his chair to the other side of Ranboo’s, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in. For once Ranboo feels dwarfed by someone, Techno is wide and tall, while not as tall as Ranboo, he’s still big in other ways. The hug from him is a little bit of a shock. But he lets himself relax into the hug and bury his face into the soft fur at the top of Techno’s cloak, eyes falling shut. Phil smiles at the two boys and wraps his arms around them both from one side, holding his boys close to his chest. 

“We have each other now, keeping each other safe.” Phil whispers against Ranboo’s hair, smiling slightly when Ranboo finally fully relaxes for the first time all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more/rec little inbox drabbles, I'm always open for more stuff over on tumblr, and you can find me [Here](https://technohog.tumblr.com)! If you'd like to see other work of mine, my main ao3 is [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad) It's mostly podcasts.


End file.
